You can Lose to me
by Sleepy-thyme-tea
Summary: After a tough game, Sunset tries to cheer up Rainbow Dash.


The ride was awkward to say the least. Thankfully most people weren't very chatty on the back of a motorcycle, especially with Sunset Shimmer as the driver. Of course she obeyed traffic laws, but a part of her was still used to being able to gallop at full speed, and her bike was the only way she could feel the wind whip by at that oh so familiar way.

While most of her friends kindly declined to be a passenger on the bright red, barley street legal vehicle- with Fluttershy even going so far as to shiver in fear of the thought- one friend shared Sunset's love for a good ride. Said friend was currently right behind her as the two careened down the familiar streets. The ride was far from normal though, as the rainbow haired passenger was stiffly sitting, arms loosely wrapped around Sunset's midsection, and mind miles away. No shouts or cheers that anyone who knew Rainbow for more than five minutes would expect.

And that's what bothered Sunset the most. No matter how upset Rainbow got, a good ride usually lifted her spirits. Or at least brought her mind to the present. No such luck today though.

After the match, Sunset knew Rainbow would be upset. Losing to their rivals at Crystal Prep would undoubtedly be a blow to the blue girl's pride. But it was still a very close game, with only one point deciding the winner.

Sunset held nothing in her heart but pride for Rainbow's skills on the field, and cheered the loudest when Rainbow made a particular strategic movement to get the ball just where it was supposed to go the help the team. The way Rainbow glistened in the sunlight and flushed with exertion didn't hurt either. Let's be honest.

Of course the team was respectful and shook hands after the match. Good sportsmanship was an important part of the Canterlot High spirit, and Principal Celestia would not allow anything less- for good reason. The Crystal Prep team, led by Bittersweet, had been mirroring the Canterlot in that respect. It may have been because they all remembered what transpired when competition soured at the Friendship Games, or something more. Regardless the Crystal Prep team even invited the Canterlot group to a pizza party they were having to celebrate the last match of the season.

While the two teams moved off the field however, Sunset noticed the look on Rainbow's face. One that she rarely saw on her energetic friend- defeat. To be fair Sunset could count on one hand the number of times Rainbow Dash actually lost at something (which were most likely being on purpose to spare a friend's feelings) but Rainbow had never treated her competitiveness as anything short of good-natured fun. The deep frown and crease of her brow was just not the usual Rainbow. Let alone the misty look in her scarlet eyes….

So when Bittersweet was inviting the rest of their group of friends to join the two teams at the get-together, Sunset quietly asked Rainbow Dash if she would like to go for a ride instead. A small nod of her head, and Sunset excused the two of them to make their way to the bright red motorcycle.

The gang seemed confused as to why the two would willingly give up the opportunity to chow on pizza, but with encouragement from Pinkie and Twilight the group split ways.

Sunset would have to remember to thank Twilight for her help in the matter. Although the purple haired girl would do just about anything to ensure Sunset had some alone time with Rainbow.

And so there they were. But the hum of the bike and the wind in their faces was not having the desired effect on Rainbow that Sunset had hoped. So when they arrived at the park on the outskirts of town, she decided to try a new tactic.

Pulling over and flipping down the kickstand, Sunset stood on her own two feet. Rainbow Dash also stood up, but took a moment before she let go of Sunset's middle and took off her helmet. The two hung their helmets on the bike and Rainbow Dash looked down. She was still in her uniform, with her grey sports jacket over it- not even wanting to go to the locker room after the game to change.

"Wanna sit by the pond? You must be tired" Sunset said as she reached out for Rainbow Dash's hand, holding it lightly. Another small nod and the two sat by the pond on the grass. While the day was sunny and warm, the two were the only ones in the little park other than the ducks.

Sunset squeezed the hand still held in hers. "Do you want to talk about it?"

A slight breeze momentarily moved the multi-colored bangs from in front of Rainbow Dash's down turned eyes. She frowned a bit deeper. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Come on Rainbow. I know losing is never fun, but it was just a game-"

"Stop." Rainbow met Sunset's eyes and the intensity in her red gaze silenced the former Princess's apprentice. "This wasn't just 'some game,' this was the finals- do you know what that means?!"

Sunset shook her head. Truthfully she only had a loose concept of soccer, despite her going to every practice and game. She was usually a bit preoccupied with something, or someone, on the field to really be paying attention to the rules and set up.

Rainbow huffed, but there was more sadness that annoyance to the action." It means we lost the title, and have to move the trophy to Crystal Prep. All of the team's hard work to keep up the tradition, to keep our team on top, to be the best" she sighed "all wasted."

Sunset looked at her friend and thought back to the mutual respect displayed on the field. "I don't think the team feels that way"

"Well they should!" Rainbow's outburst was accompanied by a tighter grip on Sunsets hand. "They should be upset! All that hard work, the whole school depending on us and we let them down!" Rainbow lowered her voice to an almost whisper "I let them down."

A tear slowly slid down her face, and Sunset finally understood why Rainbow was so upset. For the element of Loyalty, believing that she not only let down her team as captain but also the whole school must be upsetting indeed.

Sunset reached up with her free hand and wiped the tear on her friend's cheek. "You didn't let anyone down Rainbow." Red eyes met teal "It's not the score at the end of a game that matters, but the effort and heart you show on the field. And believe me when I say your dedication to the team and our school does not go unnoticed, and I am so proud of you." Red eyes grew large, and even though another tear slipped out, a smile grew on the blue girls face.

"Aww Sunny" Rainbow leaned forward so her forehead rested on Sunset's vegan- leather clad shoulder. "Are you going soft on me?"

Sunset let out a chuckle "I was hit with a magic rainbow beam of friendship magic, remember?"

Rainbow snorted, remembering the event that finally brought Sunset into their group of friends. "Yeah I suppose that'll do it."

Sunset rested her chin on Rainbows head, and the two sat like that in a comfortable silence. Until a buzzing from Sunset Shimmers pocket interrupted the warm moment. Rainbow leaned back, a slight blush of purple across her cheeks "who's texting you?"

Sunset looked at her screen "just Twilight making sure were okay." She looked up at Rainbow "are we?"

Rainbow let out a sigh "yeah" and smiled fondly at Sunset "now"

Sunset found her own face grow warm at the sincerity and gratitude in Rainbow's eyes as she texted a thumbs up back to Twilight.

Just as she looked up from her screen, lips touched hers. Chapped and rough, but with a tenderness to them that all but melted Sunsets heart. She pressed her own lips lightly back before Rainbow dash pulled away.

"I'm sorry Sunset, was that okay?"

Sunset took one look at her blue face turned purple and her red eyes wide with alarm. And laughed. Sunset laughed loud and hard- letting go of the well of feelings she had been hiding from her friend since the moment she realized her feelings for her.

"It's not nice to laugh..." but Sunsets smile was infectious, and the warm arm wrapping around Rainbows shoulder told her the laughter was not mocking, but shared.

The two laughed and leaned against one another as the sun began to set.

In the distance, at a Pizza party filled with laughter, Pinkie felt a shiver go up her spine. But unlike her other pinkie-sense manifestations, this one tickled her pink- well even more pink than usual.

She caught Twilight's attention and whispered into her friend's ear something that made the other girl's smile stretch wide. Their plan to give two of their friends some much needed alone time had paid off.


End file.
